An Answered Prayer
by jamiexh
Summary: When 5 year old Harry is abused, Hogwarts comes to the rescue. HarrySnapeMinerva bonding. Story Complete.
1. Introduction

An Answered Prayer  
  
Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Rated: PG 13 for Abuse  
  
  
  
It was a quiet night in number four, Privet Drive. It wasn't that quiet all night however. Around 9 o'clock that night Vernon Dursley got drunk. He unlocked the Cupboard under the stairs and picked up the young five year old, Harry. He then beat Harry and then threw him back in the Cupboard when he was done.  
  
Harry slept very uncomfortably that night. He was bleeding and he ached all over. This was the third time he had been beaten this week and it was only Monday. That night he prayed that someone would that him away from the Dursleys.  
  
Albus Dumbledore woke up from a strange dream that night. He dreamt that the young Harry Potter was abused. This dream bothered him the rest of the night and finally he decided that he would send Minerva to check on Harry tomorrow morning.  
  
Author's Note: I know this was short but I didn't want to write too much in the beginning. Next chapter will be longer I promise. Please review. The more inspiration the more I write. 


	2. The Rescue

An Answered Prayer  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
At breakfast Dumbledore decided to talk to Minerva about his dream and checking on Harry. He called her into his office and closed the door. "Minerva, I had a strange dream last night, only it wasn't really a dream but a vision." "Albus, are you sure you should be tell me this and not Sybil?" "I'm sure, in my vision the young Harry Potter was being abused by his uncle." "The poor dear." "That is why I am asking you to check on Harry at number four, Privet Drive." "But Albus, why me?" "Because of your anamagi as a cat, you can see in the house without suspicion." "When shall I leave?" "As soon as possible."  
  
So Minerva left that afternoon and transformed into a cat. Albus said that Albus would meet her there that night. She traveled to number four, Privet Drive. She sat in the bushes all day until Harry and Dudley came home from school. Dudley was pushing Harry along the street. Dudley saw the cat sitting in the bushes and picked her up. He then ran inside and asked Petunia if he could keep it. "Of course, you can keep the cat, sweetums." They put out a saucer of milk for the cat Dudley named Fur-Face.  
  
At dinnertime they gave her some scraps from the table, which is better than they feed Harry. They beat Harry at the table for asking for more food. At night Dudley took Fur-Face to his room to sleep. When she was sure he was asleep she went outside and waited for Albus. Just then she saw the old man with the blue cloak. She transformed into her human form. "They mistreat him, Albus. They abuse him and don't feed him well. In the house you can barely tell that two boys live there. He is not loved." "Perhaps then you were right about them four years ago." Minerva entered the house as a cat first to make sure no one was up. She then signaled Dumbledore to come in. Dumbledore unlocked the cupboard under the stairs. Minerva in her cat form came in and gently nudged Harry to wake up. "What's the matter, Kitty? Did Dudley hurt you? He hurts me all the time. You can sleep here with me if you want. I'll get beat for it in the morning but it's otay," said Harry as he held the McGonagall. Dumbledore then showed himself, "It's not okay Harry. They have no right to beat you." "Who are you?" "My name is Professor Dumbledore and the cat which you are holding is Professor McGonagall. We come from far away to check on you. We put you with the Dursleys after your parents died." "But why?" "Because they are the only family you have left. We had no idea that they would mistreat you like this." "You said the cat is a Pro, Profest." "Professor?" "Yea, but how it's just a kitty?" "Bring the cat outside the cupboard and watch." Harry did as he was told and Minerva transformed back into human form. "Wow" "Harry," Professor McGonagall said, "Do you want to stay here." "No" "Then come with us," Professor Dumbledore said. Dumbledore quickly wrote a letter to the Dursleys explaining everything. "Come along, Harry." "Where are we going?" "To Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is longer than the last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. Also one of the reviews gave me an idea for a later chapter. Just so you all know, I start school (Hell) on Thursday, so the chapters will come much slower. 


	3. The Truth Revealed

An Answered Prayer  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Dumbledore, McGongall, and Harry were apparated to Hogsmeade. From there they went by boat to Hogwarts. "Profestor Dumblydore, what is Hogwarts?" "Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry." "You mean witches and wizards are real?" "Yes, I do my dear boy and you are a wizard." "I'm a wizard." "Your parents were too." "My parents were wizards?" "Yes, Harry they were." "And they died in a car crash?" With this Albus and Minerva stopped dead in their tracks. Minerva said, "Ah, Harry, your parents did not die in a car crash." "They didn't?" "No, perhaps you better tell him, Albus." "Harry, first thing you have to know is that not all wizards are good. There are some bad ones. And this wizard, named Voldemort, killed your parents. He also tried to kill you, but you lived. That's how you got that scar. You're the Boy Who Lived." They said nothing the rest of the way to Hogwarts. When they arrived Harry was to stay with Minerva for the time being. Minerva and Harry traveled to her office were she slept. Harry and Minerva then went to bed.  
  
The next morning when Harry woke up, he thought last night was all a dream. He thought he'd wake up to his usual morning. Aunt Petunia banging on the cupboard under the stairs to wake him up. Eating less then scraps for breakfast. Going to school and being picked on by Dudley and his friends. Coming home to chores and getting beaten and eating scraps. But instead he saw the lady from last night. "Good morning, Harry." "Good mornin', Profestor Mconagull." "Are you ready for breakfast." "Yes, please." "Then come on."  
  
So Harry followed Minerva to the Great Hall. When they entered all sorts of whispers came out. Harry followed Minerva while holding on to her cloak. He followed her to the head table and she picked him up and put him in the chair next to Dumbledore. When all the students had arrived Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I have an announcement to make. This little boy sitting next to me is Harry Potter. Due to recent events, Mr. Potter will remain here, until we know otherwise. I want you to be nice to him as he is only five." He sat down and they all ate. This was the most Harry has ever ate for breakfast as long as he could remember.  
  
After breakfast Minerva asked Severus if he would take Harry to see Madam Pomfrey. "Harry, go with Professor Snape to see Madam Pomfrey she is the nurse here." "Hi, Profestor Snape." "Hello Harry."  
  
For some reason, though Serverus did not know why he seemed to take a liking to the Potter boy. Normally he would probably hate anyone with the last name Potter. He hated James. Perhaps, because he was Lily's son. Severus had always liked Lily.  
  
Severus left Harry with Madam Pomfrey and then went off to teach his class. Around lunch Madam Pomfrey went to go get Minerva, and Albus. She had just taken a look at how bad Harry had been beaten. Minerva and Albus rushed to the recovery ward. Severus saw them and followed them. Harry had scars all over his body. Some looked as if he was sometimes beaten with a broken bottle.  
  
"Albus, how could we have left him there for four years without knowing?" "His magic was just strong enough to reach me a few days ago. That must have been when he was really desperate."  
  
Poppy and Albus were shocked while Minerva and Severus vowed revenge. 


	4. Revenge

An Answered Prayer  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. By the way Snape and McGonagall are going to act as mother and father figures to Harry. Also reviewer Jess Ray inspired this chapter. Thank You.  
  
Severus and Minerva sat talking in her office. Harry was staying over night in the recovery ward to attempt to heal the scars. "I can't believe they did this to him," said Minerva. "Well what are we going to do?" "I don't know." "I want revenge for what they did to him." "Normally I would object to any thoughts of revenge but it is justified this time. I mean, really, Severus you should have seen how they treated that boy. They treated me better went they thought I was a cat." "So revenge it is then?" "Yes."  
  
Harry was able to be under the care of Minerva by the next morning. (Wednesday, I believe trying to go logically by the story) Snape and McGonagall took turns passing Harry back and forth. If one had a class the other would take him. On Saturday Severus took him for the day and he made arrangements for Harry to spend the night with Hagrid. Harry loved playing with Hagrid. To Harry he was like a big kid. So Harry would have no objection to it. Minerva left the grounds to Hogsmeade that morning at around 6 o' clock and apparated to number four, Privet Drive. She then transformed into the cat again. When Vernon left the house to get the milk (They can have milkmen in England right, if not the do in this story.) and saw the cat again he let her in. "Oh, there you are Fur-Face. My boy has been looking for you. You must have escaped when those people took that ungrateful nephew of mine back to his world. Didn't think we treated him well enough. Well ha; lets see if those people can do better. Well in you go." At this point Minerva was furious, but she had to keep her cool, she had to keep up the act that she was a real cat.  
  
The day passed on as normal for the Dursleys. Eating and having fun and all that. It was 8 o'clock when Severus agreed to meet Minerva. On the dot, Severus did arrive. "Alohomora," he said as the door opened. Severus walked in. Vernon yelled, "What do you think your doing?" "Getting revenge for Harry Potter." "What?" "You mistreated him, you abused him, and you gave him practically no food." "You can't take the word of that little liar." "He didn't say anything. We saw the scar and we know what you normally do to him isn't that right, Minerva?" "There's no one else here you, freak." "Look at her cat, you rat!" Minerva then transformed before their very eyes. "You were very cruel to him. I saw it." With that she transfigured the family into animals that suited them. Dudley into a Pig, Petunia into a Charlie Horse, and Vernon into a Rat. "The spell wears off in a couple days, maybe this will teach you a lesson on how to treat your people," said Minerva as they left number four, Privet Drive and apparated back to Hogsmeade and returned to Hogwarts.  
  
Author's Note: I'm trying to get as many chapters in as I can before Thursday. That and I have another story I'm working on. So I'm hoping to find some way to end this so I can continue the other. One problem is thing I am BSing so tell me where you won't this story to go. However I will not have Snape be Harry's father. There are enough of those. 


	5. Flying and Quidditch

An Answered Prayer.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Minerva and Severus returned to Hogwarts late that night. They both then went immediately to bed. The next morning Minerva went to get Harry from Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Did you have fun last night, Harry?"  
  
"Yea, Hargid told me all kind of stories about my mum and dad, and Profestor Dumblydore, and when you left me at my aunt and uncle when I was a baby."  
  
She took Harry to have breakfast at the Great Hall. After they ate Professor Dumbledore came up to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Minerva, Madam Hooch (AN: does anyone know her first name?") said that she would take Harry on a flying lesson."  
  
"But Albus, isn't he too young?"  
  
"No, he will be a natural at flying. Just like his father."  
  
Later on that day Harry meet Madam Hooch. She taught him how to get the broom to fly and how to land.  
  
"Alright Harry, now turn left. All right good. Now come down. That was great Mr. Potter you are a natural."  
  
"Tank you, Madam Hooch."  
  
Madam Hooch was just about to take him back to Minerva when Charlie Weasley came out.  
  
"Madam Hooch, since I heard that you were giving Harry a flying lesson I asked him if I could teach him to play Quidditch and he gave me permission."  
  
Charlie took Harry and the school broomstick to the Quidditch field.  
  
"Alright now Harry, you see this big brown leather ball, this is called the Quaffle. Three chasers take the Quaffle and try to throw it into those three hoops. The keeper protects the hoops. Did you get all that?"  
  
"How do they get the ball all the way up there?"  
  
"They fly on brooms. Any other questions?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now while there all the chasers and keeper are busy with that they have to watch out for bludgers. The bludgers are these two black balls that fly around and try to knock the players off their brooms. Two beaters try to stop the bludgers from hitting the players on their team but hitting them with these bats. Got all that?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Okay and finally we come to the most important ball in my opinion at least. This little golden one. This is called the golden snitch. The seeker tries to catch this little ball that flies around like the bludgers. When the seeker catches this that team nearly always wins."  
  
"Can I try to catch it?"  
  
"Sure just be careful."  
  
Charlie let the snitch go and Harry got on his broom and looked for the snitch. Once he spotted it he flew after it. He caught it once he got close enough.  
  
"Excellent, you were better then some of the seekers my age. Maybe one day you'll be on the Quidditch team."  
  
Charlie took Harry back to Professor McGonagall's office. He told her everything about the Quidditch lesson.  
  
"Professor, if he becomes a Griffindor and gets on the house team, Griffindor will be set for the Quidditch Cup." 


	6. Harry's Family

An Answered Prayer  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is not mine; it belongs to J. K Rowling whose wonderful idea, I now expand on.  
  
Author's Note: I never wanted to abandon this story, I just never could think of a proper ending. Now I think I have it. So enjoy.

Albus Dumbledore was filing paperwork to the Ministry of Magic. With this Harry would be under the guardianship of Severus, and Minerva. He hoped this was the right move considering that one day Harry would have to know the truth. He already spoke this over with Harry's two guardians, who could not have been happier to care for him.Harry loved it at Hogwarts. He hoped and prayed that he would never have to return to the Dursleys. He loved living with Profestor Mconagall, and Profestor Snape. He loved to play with Hagrid, and all of the creatures that Hagrid knew. He never wanted to leave.That afternoon the Minister of Magic came to the castle. He asked Harry if he wanted Minerva and Severus to be his guardians, which he gladly accepted. Minerva and Severus would be the ones taking care of Harry for the rest of his life. Albus knew that in the future Harry would have a lot of questions that Albus would have to answer. But for now this is Harry's Answered Prayer.Author's Note: Sorry this is so short. I kind of lost interest in the story, after over a year of writer's block. Hope you liked the ending.  
  
-Jamiexh 


End file.
